Back Against The Wall
by Drowning in Chaos
Summary: When a drunk Bella breaks into a house that Edward is staying at, she finds herself against the wall.


**Back Against The Wall**

**Dear reader, this one is naughty. It is also a work of fiction, and in my fiction land, there are no STD's or HIV or the like. Nor is there any risk of getting pregnant. Not here. Nope. Not ever.**

**This little ditty came to me as I was feeding my neighbor's pets over the Xmas period but put it on hold. However, today it wouldn't leave me alone. So I wrote it. Sorry. If you're reading this J, I promise I've never had sex in your house LOL.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, nor do I own the rights to say that this has happened to me. **

"Hello, Bruce!" The large black dog wagged his weapon-like tail excitedly as I pet between his ears.

The Great Dane belonged to my next door neighbor, and seeing him in my front yard meant only one thing; she wasn't far behind. Sure enough, Angela walked into my yard only moments later.

"Sorry!" she called out, just as she always did.

"That's okay. He's welcome to come around anytime, you know that. Coffee? Wine?" I offered.

She looked regretful and I knew what was coming, but I waited for her response.

"Actually I have to be at work in an hour, and I came around to ask a huge favor, if that's okay?"

"No, it's not," I joked.

She chuckled and then continued in a rush. "I'm leaving in a week to spend Christmas with the family, and I arranged for my friend to stay over while he visited his family, but it turns out that he can't cover the whole time I'm away, and so I hoped that you could feed the animals for the couple of days, either side of when he's here?" She took a big breath and looked at me, hopeful.

I laughed and looked at her with a raised brow. "Angela, why are you asking?"

"I'm being polite, Bella."

"Yeah, but you know I have no life, and you know I'm going to say yes," I countered.

"You have no life because you work too hard; I bet you're even working Christmas day." She looked at me accusingly.

It was easy to spend Christmas day doing your day job when you had no family. Sometimes I'd spend it with friends, but often they'd travel to meet their own families.

"Yeah, well … shut up. Of course I'll look after the animals. Just give me the dates, and I'll make sure I'm there."

"Okay. Well, I think I need you from the eighteenth until the twenty second, and then I'll need you on the twenty eighth, and I'll be home the day after. Is that okay?" she asked apprehensively.

I rolled my eyes internally and thought about making fun of her again, but decided that I should just agree and let her get to work, guilt and stress free.

"Not a problem." I smiled at her, and she smiled back brightly.

"Thanks, Bella. You're a huge help. I should get going. I'll visit before I go."

"Of course. See you soon. Bye, Bruce!" I called out as they made their way back home.

I grabbed my mail and walked inside.

Angela kept her promise, visiting before she left, and she dropped off a list of what the animals ate - just in case I'd forgotten at some point over the last two years that we'd been neighbors - and the dates that I needed to feed them.

I was to let the cat, Emmett, inside in the morning; feed him his fancy cat food that smelled like rotten fish, and then go back later in the afternoon to let Emmett out, and then feed Bruce. Every second day, I had to water the pot plants. I have no idea why she asked me to do this. One look at my pot plants and anyone else would have done everything in their power to find someone else to look after their plants.

The twenty second just happened to be a Friday. Friday just happened to be the day that my co-workers and I went to the bar to celebrate the week's end, therefore, I was late to feed the animals. I caught a taxi home, slightly inebriated and stumbled to Angela's from my drive in my ridiculously pointy heels.

Grass and heels don't mix, neither does getting stuck in grass with pointy heels while wearing a tight pencil skirt. _Hello ground, meet face._

I managed to pick myself up, mumbling obscenities all the while. I made it to the front door without further incident and searched for my keys. It was dark and I was fumbling, but nothing felt like a set of keys, so I decided to see if I'd left the backdoor unlocked. Bruce was a good deterrent for hopeful burglars.

I opened the side gate and was instantly met by two paws, one on each tit. _Hello ground, meet ass_. A slimy tongue glided along my cheek, and I pushed the overbearing animal off me. I muttered for him to leave me be and struggled to get to my feet. I stumbled to the back door, the whipping of Bruce's tail against my legs, my companion the whole way.

I tried the door handle, and breathed a sigh of relief when it turned. I fought with the dog, trying my best to push him away with the limited leg movement I had in my skirt, while pushing the door open. I was making quite a racket, and I hoped that I didn't wake up any neighbors as I told the dog to kindly "fuck off" while my heels clickity-clacked against the floor, the door, and the wall as my legs flailed around. I realized that doing two things at once is impossible while wearing a pencil skirt, heels, and feeling slightly inebriated. I made a mental note to feed animals in only sweat pants from this day forward.

I finally made it inside and felt blindly along the wall for the light switch, when a hand … a large, manly hand, covered mine, just as I found it. I screamed and, before I could flick the switch, I was thrown against the wall. A body leaned into me, I could tell it was that of a very tall man, and I screamed louder. I had planned my death, and this wasn't it. I refused to leave the world in a bloody mess on Angela's dining room floor.

I began to throw punches but my hands were moved above my head. A large hand wrapped around my wrists. Light flooded the room, and I stopped screaming when I could finally see what was in front of me. A black shirt, it was moving as its wearer breathed in short gasps, seemingly tired from our little fight. I followed it up, to see a lickable Adams apple bob as he swallowed slowly. A defined jaw with a five o'clock shadow came after that-

"You scared the shit out of me." His voice made me skip the rest, and I looked up into his eyes.

"I scared the shit out of you? You scared the shit out of me! Who are you?"

"I'm Edward. I'm looking after the house for Angela, and who are you?"

"I'm Bella, her neighbor! She said you weren't going to be here until tomorrow!" I accused.

"Well, I'm early," he stated.

"Well, you could have told me."

"Well, you weren't home."

"Well, you could have left a note!" I was growing tired of the blame game. It was his fault.

"I did."

"Oh." _So sue me, I haven't been home yet._

"You have dirt on your face," he said, still breathless.

My hands were still clasped in his, above my head, and his body still held mine against the wall. I felt a stirring within me as I looked into his deep green eyes.

"You have …" I wanted to retaliate. I was feeling slightly embarrassed knowing that I most likely looked a mess after my mishaps. I couldn't find a thing out of place, so I said the first thing that came to mind. "Very green eyes."

"You have leaves in your hair."

"You have very nice lips," I replied as I looked over what I had previously skipped.

"So do you." His voice was low, and it vibrated through his body into mine.

"But yours look yummy."

I looked back up into his eyes and cringed at myself internally for my broken filter. His eyes grew dark and then his yummy lips were on mine. I opened my mouth. My tongue welcomed his, and I breathed deeply through my nose, determined not to die from lack of oxygen before I could enjoy the taste of the man before me.

His free hand went around my back, holding me to him, while the one that held my arms above my head began to sweep its way down, along my arm, caressing the side of my body and stopping at my hip. I slid my fingers into his hair at the same moment both of his hands gripped my hips, his fingertips indenting my flesh, and we moaned simultaneously.

He moved his hands up, clutching at my shirt and tugging, trying to un-tuck it from my skirt. Once it was un-tucked he moved to the top and began undoing the buttons. His large hands fumbled and I heard him groan in frustration before he ripped it open. Cool air rushed over my skin, and I startled when I felt his warm hands glide over my goose flesh.

His lips left mine and made their way down my neck, nipping and tasting the flesh along my collar bone as he uncovered it. My shirt fell to the floor, and I moaned when he nibbled my earlobe.

"I'm not asking for permission. I want you, Bella," he whispered huskily into my ear, making me shiver.

"I'm not asking for permission either," I replied, and I moved my hands between us until they were at his zipper; I then pulled it down.

"Jesus fucking …" In one swift movement his hands shifted my skirt up to my hips, wrapped around my legs and lifted me until they wrapped around his waist.

I felt his fingers find my soft spot, and I fumbled to undo the rest of his pants, praising myself internally as I heard them hitting the ground. I pulled his generous size out and held it firmly in my hand. He moaned into my neck, and I smiled at the sound. My smile became a look of shock when I heard the sound of ripping, and I realized that it was my thong coming away under his fingers.

Now that he had me in the open, he didn't wait long before making sure that I was ready for him and boy was I ever. He lifted me higher, lining himself up. I felt him hesitate, and I looked into his eyes. Despite his earlier words, he was asking for permission. I gave it to him in the form of a deep kiss, and we moaned together as he sank into me. He was still for a moment as the feeling of divine pleasure swept over us. Our kiss slowed and grew more sensual while we enjoyed the moment. It then turned animalistic as our hips began to thrust and rock.

I couldn't ever remember feeling so full, so good. I didn't want it to stop, and yet I could feel the stir of my orgasm begin. Our heavy breathing filled my ears, and I hung onto his every breath, his every whisper and his every murmur. He stopped kissing me and buried his head into my neck. His dirty words raced me to the edge, and I came hard, screaming out his name as his words continued to urge me on.

"Come for me, Bella. I want to feel you come. Say my name, Bella. Do you like this? You like it up against the wall? I'm going to make you see stars, baby. That's it, call it, Bella, call my name. Scream it out. You feel so good, so fucking good. Scream, Bella. Now. Come for me now."

My climax subsided and he picked up his pace. His murmuring continued, and I closed my eyes, just enjoying the ride as I listened to him.

"Fuck, so good. So fucking good. I'm gonna come. I'm gonna … right there … yeah … I'm …"

He growled, and I felt him grow and then release inside me. I opened my eyes to watch the intense look of pleasure on his face. His eyes were scrunched up tight but when he opened them, they were dark with a fierce lust. He kissed me hard and passionately, but it was quick as we ran out of breath. He rested his head on my collarbone, and I could feel the warmth of his ragged breaths across my chest. I rested my head against the wall and tried to calm my own breathing.

"I need a shower, care to join me?" He spoke into my chest.

"Okay," I huffed out.

Instead of letting me down, like I thought he would, he stepped out of his pants and walked us to the bathroom. I kicked off my ridiculous heels, trying clumsily to get them off without stabbing him in the back. When they were off I held onto him tightly and savored the sweet taste of the sweat on his neck, until I felt cold water on my back. I screamed and he chuckled.

"Sorry, I didn't think that through," he explained as he moved me against the cool tiles. He let me slide down, but held onto me while he turned slightly and fiddled with the taps.

When the water was warm, he moved us under it. His movements suddenly became soft and sensual as he let my hair out of its messy ponytail and ran his fingers through it. He moved his hands down and removed my bra, before removing his own shirt. I tried desperately not to gasp out loud as his abs came into view. The guy was like the cream of the crop in lucky dip prizes. How the fuck had I become so fortunate?

He undid the zip on my skirt and let it fall to the floor, before flinging it out of the shower with his foot. He smiled down at me, and then placed one hand at the back of my head, and one on my back. He pulled me into him as his lips molded into mine. It was so different to the animalistic activity that we'd just finished, and it threw me a little. I gave myself up to his kiss and welcomed the warmth of his body against mine.

It wasn't long before I could feel him grow hard between us, and I smiled into his lips. He felt it and smiled too, before moving down to kiss my neck. I grabbed a hold of his ass and pulled him into me tighter as he nipped at my neck. He growled at the same moment I moaned, and he then moved me up against the wall so fast that I huffed when my back hit the tiles.

"God, I'm so sorry. I'm not normally like this, but there's something about you," he growled into my ear.

I could only whimper in reply as he hitched my leg up and began to stimulate me with his clairvoyant fingers. He knew just what to do, and I was screaming out his name before he could even beg me to.

"Fuck, that was awesome," he said deeply.

I smiled and looked up at him. "You're telling me."

He leaned down and pulled my bottom lip into his mouth; he sucked on it roughly and then let it go. He looked down at me with a piercing glare. He then grabbed my hand and my hip on opposite sides and flipped me around. My arms were above my head once again, only this time I was facing the wall, the side of my face and my body flush against it.

"I'm going to take you now, Bella," he growled into my ear. I shivered.

I could feel him move down and align himself with me; he hesitated again, that silent request to continue that made me catch my breath. I replied this time by pushing my ass back and sliding myself onto him. He moaned into my ear as contact was made, and he pushed the rest of the way into me.

There was no stopping this time. It was fast, wild and reckless. We didn't stop until we reached the zenith, the sound of water and our collective moans echoing along the bathroom walls.

He moved my hair to the side and kissed my neck as we stilled to catch our breath. Again, he was gentle and sensual, taking his time to love every inch of skin he could reach with his mouth. I closed my eyes and relished the afterglow.

"As much as I want to do it, you better wash up and dry yourself, or I might just ruin you," he mumbled into my skin.

I chuckled at him and then slowly turned myself over. He looked me over, head to toe, and I could see the lust in his eyes when he finally met mine again.

"If you insist," I replied with a coy smile.

"Fuck no. I don't insist. If I were to insist anything, it would be that you come around more often and leave your back door unlocked so that I can come to scare the shit out of you in the middle of the night, if this is the outcome."

We both laughed and then continued with our shower. I managed to wash and dry off without incident. After I had wrapped the white towel around me, and began to muse about what to wear home, I felt arms curl around me from behind. I squealed as one changed direction, curved under my knees and then lifted me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked up at him in confusion.

"What are you doing?" I asked, slightly panicked as he began to walk with me cradled against his bare chest.

"Not asking permission," he replied with a lopsided smile.

"I guess I'm staying the night."

"You guess right," he answered, before throwing me onto the bed in the spare room and then jumping on after me.

I laughed as he brought his lips down to mine. "You're insatiable," I accused, after I pulled out of the kiss.

He moved some of my wet hair from my face as he smiled at me. "Yeah? Well, you're incredible," he replied.

Needless to say, I had a very busy Christmas and not once did I think about work.

**AN: So, I have some amazing ladies to thanks. Firstly, and as always, my lovely beta, Bower of Bliss. She had this back in my sweaty palms in no time and she's always eager to make my words pretty.**

**I'd also like to thank a bunch of ladies from FB who helped me in finding a title for this one. Kimmi Loves-Eddie, Laura JasperCougar Whitlock, Jodie Fox, Lisa Fanfiction Harris, Kelly Scholen Johnson, Alyssa Salvatore-Young, Denise AKA Twigs, and Carol Saxon McCabe who came in at the end with the winning title. Thank you ladies, your interest in my nonsense and your great replies made this so much more fun!**


End file.
